


His favourite Shirt

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight





	His favourite Shirt

> One morning Chairman Meow decided to use one of Magnus oldest and most favourite shirts to train his claws. The result was Alec coming home while Magnus was out, to find the kitty sleeping on top of the shredded clothing, almost smiling with satisfaction. Panicking, and since he loved the cat very much and didn't want Magnus to be mad at him, he decided to take the blame. _'He wouldn't be angry with me… Right?'_ He thought.

* * *

**~o~**

> **_ 2 hours later… _ **

“Magnus, **stop shouting**! It's just a shirt!!!”

“ **Just a shirt??!** ” He looked at the Shadowhunter terrified. “How can you say that, you… you… professional murderer!!”

Alec stared at him wide eyed, shocked beyond belief. He was swaying between being offended, hurt or laughing at the meant-to-be-offending term, but Magnus' antiques pushed him towards the latest choice and he did his best not to burst out laughing and upset Magnus further. _'Still…'_ he thought, _'Calling me a murderer was uncalled for… I shall have my revenge.'_

He pretended to be hurt and said in a brittle voice, using an endearment he knew the Warlock wouldn't expect. “But… Baby… You know I… I had no choice… I was born to be a **murderer** …” he sounded totally broken-hearted and on the verge of tears but Magnus was totally oblivious for once, and Alec felt a little hurt for real this time. He hadn't even heard him over his own wailing for that stupid shirt…

Hurt was quickly replaced by annoyance though, as a means of self defense. Magnus didn't mean it anyway, when he called him a murderer, so there was no real reason to be hurt. However, there were plenty of reasons to be angry. He had said it, purely to get back at him for the stupid shirt. _'So that's how it's gonna be… Very well.'_

“Magnus!” He shouted, effectively getting the Warlock's attention, who shot up, startled. “C'mon Magnus, snap out of it…”

“Alexander, you don't understand!”

“I will get you a new one!”

“No need… You did enough already…” The older man said coldly and Alec looked at him dumbfounded once more, not believing what he heard “That shirt was one of a kind, and now it's gone forever… I… I want to be alone for a while…” he said turning away.

Alec was frozen in place. That seriously **had** hurt and Magnus had to know, since he was aware of how insecure the boy was. _'How **could** you say that?? You really care more for that piece of fabric than my feelings?'_

“I see… So you want me to leave, is that it?” he asked to give him a chance to take it back, but the Warlock wouldn't look at him. “Very well… But before I go, let me ask you a question…”

Magnus didn't say anything but turned his head a little, to make it clear he was listening, though he was still not facing him. Alec reached for his belt taking out a knife. _'I **WiLL** make you see sense…'_ he thought. “That was your favourite shirt, I get it. I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you by destroying it, it was an accident. However… Your obsession with it led me to some other thoughts…”

“I'm not obsessed!” Magnus said raising his head, looking angrily at him. Then he noticed the knife. “What are you doing with that?” He asked immediately, looking worried.

“Nothing,” Alec said twirling the knife expertly in his slender fingers. “I'm a **_professional murderer,_** remember? Playing with knives relaxes me…” He said bitterly. Magnus looked away again, not saying anything, still staring mournfully at the ruined shirt on his arms.

“Now… about my question…” Alec started saying and at the same time, stopped twirling the knife and took hold of it. “Would you be this **devastated…** ” He paused, slowly dragging the knife over his forearm, splitting it open, letting his Angel blood drip to the floor; (far away from the carpet, he couldn't take another fit for destroying that too). He winced, but didn't mind the pain, he had far worse. Magnus was still oblivious as he finished his sentence. “Would you be this **devastated…** If it wasn't your favourite shirt that sustained the damage, but instead, it was your favourite Nephilim?” another short pause “ **If** I'm _still_ your favourite of course…” he added, his voice now laced with uncertainty.

 _'What am I doing?'_ he hadn't thought much about it, just acted on impulse to shake the Warlock back to his senses, but now he realised he was being very childish… _'Getting jealous of even a shirt. Great.'_ He sighed. _'Never mind. It's done now… It should teach him a lesson about what's **really** important.'_

Magnus looked up “Of course you are! What are you–” He froze seeing Alec's face.

He was smiling wickedly, a crooked, feral smile, which Magnus though was unbelievably hot, but at the same time, very, very alarming. Alec never smiled that way. “Why are you smiling like that? What– ?” Alec let the knife fall to the floor, silencing him as he followed it with his cat-eyes, seeing the blood on it. “Alexander…?” His gaze was locked to the floor at the knife, entranced, when he saw more blood, falling beside the knife. He looked up wide eyed and saw the Nephilim's torn arm. “ALEXANDER!!” he screamed jumping to his feet, reaching his side in a second and using the first thing he could reach to wrap around the wounds. The shirt.

“Let me go…” Alec said, not really meaning it. “You will ruin your **precious** shirt further.” He punctuated the word trying to make his voice as cold as possible though it was hard, with  Magnus looking at him like that, worried out of his mind.

“Who cares about that thing!” Magnus snapped. The Nephilim stared at him stunned, not expecting that. “Alexander!! What were you thinking?!?”

“I…” The Warlock's fierceness had left him at a loss for words. He didn't think Magnus would care **that** much, since the Shadowhunter always got hurt one way or the other. It was nothing new. “I just wanted…” Magnus pulled him towards the couch to make him sit down but Alec resisted weakly “No… I'll get blood on your couch…”

“Alexander if you don't sit down right **now** and let me heal you, so help me!!!”

“But…”

 **“Now!!”** he shouted, blue sparks flying from his fingertips and the Shadowhunter obeyed hastily.

 _'Great… Now he's mad at me all over again…'_ “Magnus…” The Warlock had taken the boys hands in his own, gently removing the cloth and was staring intently at the still-bleeding wounds, his lips pursed into a thin line “Magnus… I'm sorry…” _'Don't be angry…'_

“Does it hurt?” Magnus asked softly.

“What?? No, no it's nothing…”  He reassured the Warlock whose hands were trembling and seemed to be on the verge of tears. _'Angel, I messed up so badly…'_

“Magnus, please don't look like that, it's nothing, I'm sorry, it doesn't even hurt.”

“Don't lie to me to make me feel better…” Magnus said in a low voice, thick with tears. “Of course it hurts, look at it! Those wounds are too deep… If it wasn't for me, you…”

“Magnus.” Alec interrupted him decisively “I'm a Shadowhunter. That was just a scratch, and the knife was a blessed one too, and very sharp. I've been bitten and scratched by unholy, vile and blunt things, countless times… Of course it doesn't hurt…”

Magnus just shook his head and the boy went on, his previous anger at the Warlock's tantrum forgotten, everything else, but making Magnus happy again, seeming unimportant. “And **of course** it wasn't your fault!!” he reassured “It was all mine. My stupid insecurity making me jealous of even a shirt.” The Nephilim dropped his blue eyes to the floor. “And now I've made you unhappy… I'm so sorry… Please forgive me… Please… Don't be sad…”

Magnus didn't say anything, Alec only saw blue sparks erupting from his fingertips, healing his wounds, but when he looked up, the Warlock was still not looking at him.

“Are you… Mad at me…?” The Shadowhunter asked in a small hesitant voice, finally eliciting a response from Magnus. Not the response he hoped to get though.

“Mad? MAD??? I AM **BeYonD** **MAD** Alexander!!!” The Warlock roared, his anger flaring again now that he realised Alec was going to be okay. Said boy shrank backwards dropping his head. “What the Hell were you thinking Alexander??? Being shredded by demons every other day wasn't enough for you??? Did– ”

Alec raised his gaze hesitantly looking at him through his eyelashes, and Magnus froze mid-sentence, his thoughts a jumbled mess. _'Who gave you the right to look that cute _while I'm shouting at you_?!!?!?'_

“I'm sorry…” Alec repeated in a low voice looking into his eyes and Magnus lost all trail of thought staring into the deep blue eyes he loved so much.

“I… what? What was I… talking about?” The Warlock stuttered and the Nephilim looked up, blinking surprised, pulling him out of his trance.

“Magnus? Are you okay??”

Magnus stared hard at him for a bit before managing to regain his cool. “What? Yes. That wasn't about me Alexander don't change the subject… I was being angry at you, and now…”

Alec had gone back to looking at him hesitantly, his head slightly down and a lock of raven hair falling over his blue eyes. “Argh! Forget about it!!” Magnus exclaimed closing the distance between them and kissing him roughly, gripping his face in his hands. Alec was caught off guard for a moment, not expecting that reaction, but quickly recovered and kissed him back fervently.

Some time later, Magnus finally moved away and leaning his forehead against Alec's whispered softly. “Just… Don't **ever** scare me like that again…”

“I'm sorry…” Alec replied, out of breath, his azure eyes sincere on the Warlock's golden-green. “I love you…”

Magnus' eyes shone as he smiled lovingly at him. “I love you too Alexander… So very much…”


End file.
